Home is Where the Heart Is
by MysticalTwilightQueen59
Summary: "I'm sorry, what?" "I don't know why, but Joshua asked for you to handle his affairs." When Isla Uley learns that her father has died, she is left to handle his affairs and she has to go to La Push and bury the man that she barely knew. How will she cope in this task and meeting her family for the first time ever? Will she stay or choose not to connect with them?
1. Chapter 1

Before she had her son, she wasn't sure if she was ready to do this, especailly since her 'ex' boyfriend just abandoned her and had no interest in being a father. Another part of her was afraid to do this without her mother, she had died four months ago, but she still managed to be present in her life. Even got baby gifts from her, through her best friend. Her father was never really in her life, he left her mother to raise her alone when she was four months old, and she maybe saw him four or five times after that, but Joshua Uley was not father material.

Isla's church rallied around her during this time, and she had a baby shower thrown by them, they had chosen a Noah's Ark theme, and then a month after that one, her good friends threw me a Lion King themed one. She had went into labor just before midnight last night, and she drove herself to the hospital, and her son, Kaden James Uley was born at 1:35 in the morning. She had refused pain meds and an epidural, so she had only opted for Tylenol, which helped.

She slept until 8:30, and glanced over to the bassinet where her son was sleeping before reaching for her phone when she heard it go off, and saw a text message from her best friend, Taliyah. _'Hey, I'll probably be coming over in a couple hours, is there anything you like me to bring you?'_

She read the message before responding. _'I will love you forever if you bring me Little Caesars. Hawaiian pizza and some crazy sauce. Oh, and rootbeer please! Thank you! (:_

She sent the message before putting the phone down. After a nurse came in to check on her, Isla elected to get a shower. She had briefly rinsed off after the birth, so she went and showered with what the hospital had, but it wasn't much. She changed into a sundress before coming to sit back down on the bed, picking up her son as she fed him and then changed him.

Taliyah came in at 11, true to her word, bringing Isla her pizza and a root beer. "I have your pizza and root beer." She said, setting it on the table. "And." She approached Isla, holding out a thirty-one bag. "I come bearing gifts."

"Oh?" Isla looked over to her best friend, sitting up and legs dangling over the bed. Taliyah handed her the bag, before going to sit down, holding Kaden. Isla placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it, first, pulling out two small Jewelry boxes.

"Those are from your mom." Taliyah said. "She asked me to hold onto them until Kaden was born." Isla opened the first box to find a ring with baby footprints and Kaden's birthstone in the middle, and hers (February) on either side of the ring. The second box contained a matching necklace, with just one stone, Kaden's.

She set those aside to see what else that she had put into the bag. And pulled out a 'mama bear' Yeti cup, travel sized toiletries, medical stuff she would need, baby blanket and raddle, and some snacks. She also pulled out a long sleeved navy floral maxi dress.

"That's for you to wear home tomorrow." Taliyah said. "Are you sure that you don't need me to drive y'all home tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Isla nodded. "You have your procedure tomorrow and I have to go by a Target run before I go home." She said. "I'll be fine." Isla shook her head. "I may need you to help me put some stuff in the car in the morning though." Nothing had been said about her not driving herself home, but she knew that they would be wary about letting her go if they knew, not like they could do anything anyway.

"Yeah, of course." Taliyah nodded. "Is there anything you need now?"

Isla nodded. "I have a thank you basket for the nurses out in my car if you'd like to get it out for me."

"Oh yeah, sure." Taliyah nodded, standing up and putting Kaden back before getting Isla's keys from her. "Where are you parked?"

"Parking garage, second floor." Taliyah nodded and left. Isla finally got to eating, putting the pizza box on the bed, and ate a couple slices while watching the news on the TV. She glanced over when Taliyah came back.

"How was Kenai?" She asked, she had asked her to let him out a few times.

"He was good. I believe he's anxious for you to get back home."

Taliyah left a couple hours later, and before Isla knew it, it was the next morning, and she got a shower and changed. Taliyah came by and helped put the stuff in the car before her dental procedure. "Are you anxious about today?" Isla asked her, after signing her discharge papers. Then she changed Kaden and then changed him into his 'coming home' outfit, a white long sleeved onesie with 'Oh Deer, I'm Here' and a pair of navy blue deer head pants with a matching hat on it.

She then put him in his car seat and buckled him in correctly before putting the navy and grey ocean plush blanket on his lap before she put the woodland deer car seat canopy on the car seat, before standing up to leave.

"Yeah, I've never been put to sleep before, but they can't dig out these wisdom teeth with me awake." She gave a heavy sigh, walking Isla out to the car. Isla got Kaden in and secured, before waving bye to Taliyah and drove off. She stopped by Target to get a few things, before finally heading back home. She first brought in Kaden and went up to her apartment/condo and unlocked the door. "Hey Kenai." She smiled, and set the car seat down so she could shut the door. She allowed Kenai to sniff the baby for a moment before she put the car seat on the dining table and took Kaden out, before walking to his room and placed him in the crib, and shut his bedroom door before going back down to get the groceries and other stuff. It took her a couple trips, but she got it all in. She fed Kenai and put the groceries up.

A month went by pretty fast and she had gotten into a routine with Kaden, and she had just fed him and put him down for a nap and was watching a movie on the couch with Kenai when she got the phone call. She put the TV on mute as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Isla Uley?"

"Yes?"

"This is John Davenport, I am Joshua Uley's lawyer, I regret to inform you that your father is on life support."

Isla was a little surprised to hear that, but she honestly wasn't sorry to hear that. "When did it happen? And how?"

"The other night. He drinking and driving."

Isla rolled her eyes. Typical Joshua. "Okay..."

"Isla, there is no easy way to say this, but, your father left you to handle his affairs."

"I'm sorry, what?"

The lawyer sighed. "I don't know why, but Joshua asked for you to handle his affairs."

Isla shook her head, and sighed. "Okay." She said. "Then what's the next step?"

"Well, first things first, they need you to go in and identify him. And then next of course, is taking him off life support and then burial and all of that."

"Let me guess, he wants to be buried in La Push, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Okay, which hospital?"

"They took him to Cary Medical Center in Caribou." He said.

"I suppose." Isla sighed. "I can leave this afternoon, it's only a three and a half hour drive from here." She said.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the hospital when you arrive, and we can go over everything else then."

"Alrighty then. Thank you." Isla said, hanging up. Then she called Taliyah to see if she would go with her. She went to her bedroom and grabbed out a duffel bag as she started throwing a couple changes of clothes in it, before moving the bag to her son's room to get some of his stuff packed, all while waiting for Taliyah to answer.

"Hey, Tali." Isla said when she picked up. "I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"I just got a call that my father is on life support up in Caribou, and I have to go to the hospital and deal with that." She said. "Would you mind going with me?"

"Yeah, sure, of course!" Taliyah said. "When are you leaving?"

"Maybe say an hour?" Isla asked. "I'll come and pick you up."

"Sounds good. See you then."

Isla put some of Kaden's clothes and extra diapers and a pack of wipes in her bag. She text another friend asking her to house sit for a couple days or however long she'd be in Raleigh, before packing Kaden up and driving over to Taliyah's place and picking her up. After stopping to fill up with gas and grab something from Starbucks, they were on their way to Caribou.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Sorry that took so long. I have figured that Isla (and Taliyah, maybe) will be an imprint. I haven't decided whom yet, but I'm thinking it will be Paul, that may change as I go along though, any opinions would be great!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Taliyah asked Isla once they arrived at the hospital and Isla parked.

Isla sighed. "No, I'm not, but I am going to have to be." She shook her head as she got out of the car. Isla opened the trunk and got the stroller out and set it up. She then went around and got her one month old out, securing his car seat to the stroller. Taliyah got the diaper bag for her while she walked to doors of the hospital.

Taliyah followed Isla into the hospital and over to the information desk.

"My name is Isla Uley, I was called about my um, my '_father',_ Joshua Uley."

She nodded and typed something in the computer. "He's on the west wing." She said. She pointed to the left, "You can take that hallway, and it will take you right there, you can follow the signs that are posted.

"Okay, thank you."

Isla and Taliyah made their way down the hallway and kept an eye on the signs of the wing that they needed to be in.

"Uh, which one?" Taliyah asked once they stepped up to the east wing and went through doors, upon seeing one wing said medical intensive care and the other one said surgical intensive care.

"Um, surgical." Isla went through that door and inquired about Joshua.

"If you'd like, you can wait in the family lounge and I can have his doctor come out and talk to you?" The woman suggested.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Isla and Taliyah headed to the lounge and took a seat. The doctor ended up coming in around minutes later. "Ms. Uley?"

Isla looked up. "Yes?"

"Ms. Uley, I'm Dr. Andrews. I am the one that treated your father." He said. "We just need to you identify him per policy."

"Okay." Isla stood, handing her son over to Taliyah and followed the doctor to down the hall to a room. Once getting there, she saw the man that she hadn't seen , since she was 7, though he was hooked to all kinds of tubes and machines, that was him. "Yeah, that's him, that's Joshua."

Dr. Andrews nodded. "I regret to inform you that he is brain dead, he will not make a full recovery. And when you're ready, we would like to discuss the option of organ donation with you."

She nodded. "I will sign the paperwork right now if you have them." The doctor looked shocked, so Isla sighed and went on to explain. "I'm sorry Dr. Andrews, but I haven't seen that man since I was 7, he had no interest in ever being a father and I could honestly care less. At least with organ donation, he will actually do some good for once in his life."

"We will start the testing process and find matches, and we will let you know when the organ harvesting surgery will take place."

After talking with the doctor, Isla headed back to the waiting room, where the lawyer had arrived.

The lawyer helped her with everything, with all the paperwork, including ones for the local funeral home that Joshua's body would be released to, and then eventually sent to La Push. Once all the paperwork had been signed, John assured her that she wouldn't have to stay while the organ harvesting surgery took place. So Isla elected to go back to Ellsworth, and get packed to make the drive cross the country. John had told her that he would call her with updates when the funeral home would get ready to send his body to Forks, as La Push didn't have any funeral homes.

.

Once back at home, Isla dropped Taliyah off at home, she had offered to go with Isla to La Push, so she wouldn't have to do things alone, and also to help take turns driving, so they could be there within three days instead of a week, as flying wasn't an option, at least, not a doable option. Once she parked in front of her unit, she took the baby inside, so she could start packing and finding hotels, and asking her friend if she would be okay with looking in on Kenai.

Isla groaned and rubbed her face just thinking about everything. She was in no mood to cook for herself, so she went online and ordered herself a pizza for delivery and went to her room to start packing for the road trip from Maine to Washington. It was almost a 3,500 trip and 53 hours from where she lived, she hoped that with both her and Taliyah driving for as long as they could, they could be there within three days, as she was sure the funeral home would put Joshua's body on a plane when they were done embalming him, and she wanted to meet with the funeral home director before or at the same time as Joshua's body's arrival.

She was also a bit nervous, as the lawyer had told her that she had an older brother, and would be meeting him as well at the funeral home in Forks. Because of this, she couldn't help but wonder how many other kids that Joshua had out there. She wouldn't be surprised if there was more then just her and Sam. She supposed that she would never know now, since Joshua took that secret with him when he died.


End file.
